Vivre pour quelqu'un
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: OS drama - Hameron : Cameron se réveille, épuisée comme d'habitude. Condamnée à aller au travail à pied, elle découvre pourtant House qui insiste pour l'emmener en voiture. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû accepter...


_OS (Romance/_**_Drama_**_)_

**Vivre pour quelqu'un**

Allison se réveilla lentement, cette matinée. Elle se sentit engourdie, n'ayant pas réellement dormi cette nuit. Elle ne cessait de faire des rêves lugubres depuis une semaine déjà, et le sommeil ne venait que très rarement.

Elle donna un coup las sur le réveil et se leva sans vraiment se presser. Elle avait pour habitude de sortir du lit à une heure bien matinale – allant parfois à quatre heures du matin – pour le simple plaisir de ne pas passer trop de temps sur son matelas.

Sa première action « rapide » fut la préparation du café. Sans sa caféine, elle ne tiendrait jamais debout.

Mais, dans toute cette sinistre le vie, elle considérait que le plus dramatique restait son travail. N'étant même pas stable sur ses deux jambes, elle devait marcher plus de quinze bornes pour aller à son boulot, pour finalement avoir le droit aux habituelles remarques de son patron – House – sur ses nombreux retard.

Elle était revenue travailler avec lui, après sa rupture avec Chase qui ne lui faisait désormais plus confiance. Elle se sentait misérable d'être revenue dans ce service où, elle le sentait, n'avait pas sa place. Mais elle faisait avec, encaissant le sarcasme de son supérieur en silence.

Elle s'habilla sans grande conviction, se maquilla avec application – voulant cacher les traits de la fatigue – et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle prenait souvent cette habitude, pour faire passer le temps et la solitude. Elle observait l'extérieur, le soleil la réconfortant habituellement. Mais pour une rare occasion, le soleil se cachait derrière de gros nuages gris qui annonçaient une pluie et de l'orage. Elle décida donc préférable de partir maintenant, pour être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard.

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'emménageait pas dans une autre maison. Non pas parce que sa maison n'était pas assez spacieuse, mais plutôt pour avoir un arrêt de bus à proximité. Ou bien récupérer la voiture que Chase et elle avaient achetée à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble – mais l'Australien tenait à la garder suite à leur rupture.

Elle s'élança dans la rue déserte, d'un pas particulièrement traînant. Elle s'imagina les futures moqueries de House, pour ne pas penser à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau des jambes.

« **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?** demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. »

Elle se retourna vivement, et vit House dans une voiture noire et apparemment neuve.

« **J'habite ici**, répliqua-t-elle. **Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans une voiture et non pas sur votre moto ? Surtout dans une rue pareille.**

**- Je sais très bien ce que vous habitez ici. Et c'est justement pour ça que je viens, avec ma nouvelle voiture.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je voulais voir la raison pour laquelle vous arrivez tous les matins en retard.** »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, qui forma alors un magnifique petit rond. Elle se retint de ne pas lancer une bonne réplique, se contentant de lui répondre tout simplement :

« **Chase a emporté la voiture quand on s'est séparé. Et comme ni bus ni taxi ne vient ici, je suis obligée de venir à pied.** »

Il se pencha vers la portière à sa droite et l'ouvrit.

« **Allez, montez, je vous accompagne.** »

Elle ne se fit pas attendre et rentra dans la voiture qui semblait encore plus belle de l'intérieur. Elle le remercia furtivement, puis contempla sa rue qui défilait plus rapidement que quand elle marchait.

« **Quelle idée de venir à pied sous un temps pareil…** marmonna-t-il en voyant de grosses gouttes s'étaler sur le pare-brise.

**- Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer une nouvelle voiture, et encore moins pour m'acheter une maison.**

**- Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Chase pour qu'il vous amène ?**

**- On ne se supporte plus depuis notre rupture. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue dans votre service. Parce que je sais qu'au moins, là, il me laissera tranquille.**

**- C'était donc pour ça…** »

Ils ne trouvèrent aucun autre sujet de conversation.

Allison continuait de regarder à travers la fenêtre, observant de temps à autre le conducteur. Elle constata avec frayeur que sa conduite restait catastrophique – il roulait beaucoup trop vite. Mais elle ne laissa pas paraître sa peur, pour ne pas lui faire plaisir sûrement.

Elle s'étonna à espérer que le trajet soit long, aussi long que lorsqu'elle marchait en s'appuyant sur un mur et s'arrêtait dans des bars pour se rafraîchir. Étrangement, elle sentait bien à ses côtés, dans sa voiture.

« _Il est tout de même venu me chercher, ce n'est pas rien…_ pensait-elle. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur son sourire, qui se montrait d'habitude si fatigué. La voiture s'arrêta et elle vit le feu rouge.

« **Pourquoi souriez-vous ?** demanda House.

**- Je n'ai plus le droit de sourire, maintenant ?** rétorqua-t-elle.

**- C'est étrange de voir sourire une jeune femme qui parcourt je ne sais combien de kilomètres à pied pour aller à son travail, surtout qu'elle ne dort pas la nuit.**

**- Comment savez-vous que je ne dors pas la nuit ?**

**- Il y a quelque chose en dessous de vos yeux qui s'appellent, je crois, des cernes. Et puis vous êtes toujours crevée au boulot… **

**- Et bien sûr, ça vous donne envie de venir fouiner dans ma rue.**

**- Avouez que vous n'êtes pas mécontente que je sois venue.** »

Là, il marquait un point. Elle ne releva pas, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer encore plus. Elle soupira longuement. Bien que ce matin n'avait rien de « normal » puisque House était venu la chercher, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que tout semblait monotone. Ils arriveraient à l'hôpital, House dévoilera son ironie à qui veut l'entendre – et à qui ne veut pas l'entendre également – puis ils s'occuperaient de leur patient qui avait une maladie des plus ennuyeuses.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées – constituées de son patient, et parfois même de House – elle ne remarqua pas que House continuait tout droit au lieu de tourner à gauche.

« **Oups !** »

Elle se retourna vers le néphrologue et vit une expression surprise sur son visage.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- La voiture a comme… un petit problème…** »

Elle fronça les sourcils et observa la route quelques secondes.

« **Pourquoi vous êtes passé par là ?**

**- Parce que la voiture ne répond plus**, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de comprendre pourquoi il demeurait si calme.

« **Dites-moi, vous savez ce qu'il y a plus loin ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Un… rond-point.** »

Son visage, habituellement de marbre, montra une assez grande inquiétude. Allison, elle, s'affolait en essayant d'ouvrir la portière qui ne s'ouvrait pas non plus.

« **Eh bien c'est ici que nous allons mourir, apparemment…** souffla-t-il d'une voix quelque peu tremblante. »

Elle donna un grand coup sur la portière, son cœur s'accélérant au fur et à mesure.

« **Hors de question ! Le mur est encore loin on peut trouver une solution je…**

**- Cameron, du calme. Tout être est condamné à mourir un jour, de toute façon.** »

Elle martela à présent son siège, cherchant plutôt à se défouler.

« **Je refuse de mourir, pas tant que…** »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, portant plutôt sa main à sa bouche. Elle semblait soudainement terrifiée, mais il ignorait par quoi.

« **Pas tant que quoi ?**

**- House…** »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle s'agrippa à la main de House. Il ne se fit pas prier et serra la main de la jeune femme, de toute façon ils allaient mourir et personne ne le saura. Ils se pressèrent mutuellement la main, mais Cameron ne se calma pas.

La voiture continuait de filer, tout droit, à une vitesse ahurissante, et Allison paniquait à chaque mètre, jusqu'à avoir une crise d'angoisse.

« **House, je ne veux pas !**

**- On n'a pas le choix Cameron !**

**- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !**

**- Eh bien on a qu'à prier la voiture pour qu'elle fasse un accident demain !**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…**

**- Alors expliquez-moi !** »

Elle fondit littéralement en larme, pressant la main de House comme si ce simple détail pouvait la faire survivre à l'accident qui se préparait. Toujours en sanglot, misérable, se massant le front, elle formula les trois mots qui lui tenaient à cœur depuis plusieurs années déjà :

« **Je vous aime.** »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle tourna finalement son regard vers House, qui lui semblait plus effrayé par cette révélation que par la voiture qui ne répondait pas.

« **Je…** balbutia-t-il.

**- Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Je vous ai aimé pendant sept ans, j'ai couché avec un autre dans le but de vous rendre jaloux et comme une conne je suis sortie avec lui. Je me suis même mariée avec lui, alors que je ne l'aimais pas, que je vous aimais encore en coin mais que je n'avais pas assez de forces pour me l'avouer. Je voulais qu'une seule chose, et cette chose c'était une petite attention de votre part. Mais là encore, vous vous fichez de moi. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de ma petite vie minable, monotone et solitaire. Et comme une idiote, j'ai continué à vous aimer. Et je vous aime encore. Et juste aujourd'hui, alors que vous me portez une simple attention en m'emmenant à l'hôpital, il faut qu'on… qu'on…** »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, poussée par des sanglots surprenants. Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule, cherchant à lui apporter du réconfort. Mais rien ne pouvait soulager cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle, rien ne pouvait soulager cette balafre au cœur qui la lançait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de son patron.

« **Je vous aime…** murmura-t-elle.** Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez sans le savoir… je ne veux pas…**

**- Je sais que vous m'aimez**, assura-t-il. »

Soudainement, il eut peur qu'elle rende son dernier souffle maintenant. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait peur de la perdre. Il se trouvait ridicule, puéril. Mais une petite partie de lui s'était éveillée, et lui murmurait « ne la laisse pas comme ça ».

Alors que les voitures qui tournaient autour du rond-point apparaissaient, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire dans sa vie d'handicapé solitaire et sarcastique. Il détacha brusquement sa ceinture, s'approcha de Cameron et la prit dans ses bras.

« **House, qu'est-ce…** »

Il l'encercla de ses bras, lui apportant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Mais elle redoutait encore quelque chose : qu'allait-il se passer lorsque l'accident arrivera ? Elle voulut repousser House mais il ne broncha pas.

Il restait là, ses bras la protégeant, son souffle la rassurant, mais son cœur qui ne suivra pas le sien.

Il rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter immédiatement.

« **S'il y a une chose que je veux faire avant de mourir, c'est d'avoir échangé ne serait-ce qu'un baiser avec vous. Un vrai baiser, qui ne contient pas d'intentions cachées.** »

Elle pleura de plus belle contre le visage de House. Elle regrettait subitement de ne pas avoir profité un peu plus de lui, d'avoir été plus attentionnée. Et lui aussi regrettait, regrettait de s'être comporté comme un con avec elle alors qu'elle était profondément amoureuse, en secret.

Il frôla les lèvres de la jeune femme mais s'immobilisa. Il souhaitait prolonger ce moment aussi longtemps que possible, profiter de son souffle, de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de sa présence…

Mais le choc arriva.

Par réflexe, Allison agrippa la chemise du diagnosticien. Elle s'accrochait à lui, car en cet instant, sa vie dépendait de lui. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

La voiture ne s'enfonçait pas dans une autre. Pire que ça, elle fut propulsée vers le centre du rond-point.

« **Je vous aime !** cria Allison. »

Elle eut l'occasion de le crier encore plusieurs fois.

« _Je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser, je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je n'ai pas pu…_ »

Une vitre se brisa, House se plaça immédiatement sur celle-ci pour que les bouts de verre l'atteignent, lui.

Il encaissa tous les chocs, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qu'il protégeait.

La voiture se stabilisa enfin, étalée contre le mur, un côté légèrement plus élevé que l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le choc, puis ils tombèrent sur l'asphalte encore froide.

Allison s'accroupit par terre. Elle ne sentait pratiquement aucune douleur, si ce n'est son cœur qui pouvait décrocher à la vue de House, qui lui était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme.

Elle posa la tête de House sur ses genoux. Une mare de sang s'étala sur le sol, juste sous Allison. Son sang, le sang de House, le sang de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le sang de l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour elle.

House gardait les yeux entrouverts, s'assurant que tout était fini. Il aurait cependant préféré les avoir fermés, ne pas voir le spectacle d'une Cameron qui souffrait.

Elle pleurait. Mais ce verbe ne qualifiait cette douleur qu'elle ressentait. Les larmes coulaient, une goutte signifiant tant de souffrances qu'elle endurait. Elle tremblait, ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses gestes, sauf s'il fallait aider House.

Mais aucun soin ne pouvait être prodigué. Il était condamné à mourir. Elle l'observait à l'agonie, ne pouvant rien faire. L'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, faisant crisser sa barbe qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fixait ses yeux bleus, qui la faisaient fondre. Elle n'acceptait pas de le perdre, pas de cette manière. Elle se sentirait responsable pour le restant de ses jours, jours qu'elle obtenait grâce à lui.

« **Cameron, arrêtez…** murmura-t-il. »

Seul le fait d'entendre sa voix la fit trembler davantage.

« **House… je… je ne peux pas vous voir mourir… pas comme ça… non House ce n'est pas vrai… dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, je suis en train de rêver c'est ça ? Vous… vous ne pouvez pas partir… Pas vous, pas House…** »

Elle voulut son souffle mais ce fut un sanglot, qu'elle reprit.

« **Restez… Je vous en supplie, restez… si ce n'est pas pour moi, faites le pour vous… Pour votre carrière, pour les personnes que vous avez… sauvées… dont moi…** »

Elle eut l'impression qu'un bout de verre, le plus gros, s'était logé dans son cœur, la faisant souffrir à chaque inspiration et expiration.

Il releva faiblement la main. Il lui toucha son visage. Il eut un étrange sentiment, comme si ce contact était différent de tous les autres. Comme si tout un sentiment pouvait les traverser.

Toute la tension qu'ils subissaient n'égalait pas ce simple toucher.

Il observa le visage de Cameron. Bien qu'elle pleurait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Mais ce rayonnement qu'il voyait habituellement avait disparu.

Il ne regrettait pas.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de regretter, non seulement car il souffrirait mais elle aussi. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir, plus maintenant. Même si une perte pouvait être le plus douloureux pour elle. _Le_ perdre.

« **Cameron…** »

Sa voix faible se faisait pourtant entendre parmi les sanglots et les tremblements de la jeune femme.

« **Je sais… que c'est triste pour vous… Mais si vous souffrez… je serais mort pour… rien… Si… vous ne vivez pas… alors ma mort… aura été inutile…** »

La souffrance le transperça également. Il la ressentait, la souffrance qui émanait d'elle quand il faisait allusion à sa mort.

« **Cameron…** »

Il la regarda avec toute l'insistance que son regard vide pouvait lui offrir.

« **Je vous aim…** »

Ses paupières se fermèrent.

L'ambulance arriva, fit dégager la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Mais à présent, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Seulement elle. Elle l'avait vu partir, il ne reviendra pas.

Plus jamais elle ne pourra entendre sa voix.

Elle aurait tout donné pour réentendre ses sarcasmes qu'elle détestait auparavant.

Plus jamais elle ne pourra croiser son regard.

Elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais le fuir à nouveau.

Plus jamais elle ne pourra voir sa barbe de trois jours.

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la caresser encore une fois.

Plus jamais elle pourra sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais elle ne les avait goûtées qu'une seule fois. Pour une maudite prise de sang. Jamais ils n'avaient échangé un vrai baiser, un vrai baiser d'amour qu'il voulait lui donner avant de disparaître.

Mais, malgré sa peine, elle continuera à vivre. Elle ne baissera pas les bras. Même s'il hantera ses pensées pour toujours, même si à longueur de journée elle pleurera son triste sort, même si entendre son nom pourra lui donner l'envie de le rejoindre, elle vivra.

Car sinon, sa mort aura été inutile.


End file.
